What is love?
by louisesuperstar
Summary: Izzy is confused about Mimi- does he find her annoying, like her as a friend or maybe even more? limeish


Izzy is confused about Mimi- does he find her annoying, like her as a friend or maybe even more?

What is love? If you had asked me a month ago I would have said "To feel tender affection for somebody, for example a close relative or friend or to feel romantic desire and longing for somebody, if you believe in such a feeble argument for infatuation." But now, now when I think of love, I don't know what I think. And that is a first for me.

"IZZZZZYYYYY" someone screeched in a high pitch voice.

"Yes Mimi," I replied, looking up from my computer screen, "What do you want now?"

"I'm hungry. When are they boys going to get back?" She stated. I looked intently at her face- underneath her frown and wrinkled forehead she really had a perfectly symmetrical face.

"There's a chocolate bar in my bag." I said, turning back to my computer screen- the boys and all the digimon's had just left five minutes or so ago and she was already complaining. That's all Mimi seems to do.

"I don't want chocolate- I'll get FAT!" Mimi is always complaining!

"Mimi, it's physically impossible for one chocolate bar to make you gain a noticeable bit of weight." I reasoned, not taking my eyes off my screen, hoping for a message from Gennai.

It's been two weeks since Tai had gone missing, leaving Joe, Mimi, Matt, TK and me. Sora had already left to go looking for him. I think Mimi must be having female withdrawal symptoms- stuck with four boys. She seems to have picked ME to be her surrogate girl/ confidante.

And as acting a surrogate girl, Mimi insisted on giving me a makeover! I must admit, after all our time her in the digiworld I have changed a lot in my physical appearance, my skin has tanned quite a bit and I now have some muscle tone from all the walking and I seem to grown a few inches and after she had cut my hair and got TK to clean my clothes, Mimi said I've gone from "not to hot in no seconds flat!" Though that's physically impossible (but I did blush.)

Though its not just me who had grown up, Mimi's hair has gone back to its natural waviness that looks really nice on her and the sun had given her face a few freckles on her nose which makes her look… sweet.

I don't know why, but I've been staring at Mimi more and more as the days go past, I'd stare at her soft lips when she talks or her small, delicate waist as she walks. Her whisky coloured eyes are the best- I could stare into then for ever. And I've dreamed about her too- I've dreamed about kissing her. Bizarre or what?

"Do I have something on my face?!?!?!" Mimi wailed as she looked wildly at me.

"No-no-you-have-nothing-on-your-face-you-look-fine-PLEASE-DON'T-HURT-ME!" I squealed at the speed of speech as I raised my hand to cover my face in case of attack. I hadn't realised my attention had drifted from my screen to Mimi.

"Oh good" she relaxed, leaning her lithe body against a nearby tree. I let my arms drop to my side.

"Why would I hurt you?" she said, giving me a questioning look- you know the look, where she tilts her head slightly to the side and pouts her lips and knits her brow together slightly.

I smiled, "I remember how you beat Matt and Tai to a pulp when they pointed out when you had a spot on your face." A small smile played on my face as I closed my eyes. Suddenly 'THWACK'! My eyes snapped open and I developed a sudden stinging sensation in my left cheek.

"Mimi! Why did you slap me? I said you had nothing on your face!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet.

Mimi towered over me (yes she was still taller than me) her face inches away from mine, with a thunderous look on her.

"DON'T MENTION THAT!" she screamed, pushing me backwards over an over grown root, as I fell my arms flung about wildly for something to grab onto, and (just my luck) I grabbed onto the front of Mimi's waist as she came tumbling on top of me. We were both shocked for a second, even the digibirds stopped singing.

"Izzy" Mimi whispered in my ear, her strawberry blonde hair covering my chest, where my heart rate had increased to an astronomically high rate! I swallowed; my throat seemed to have tightened.

"Yes Mimi?" I looked into her beautiful eyes, which were glazed over, her lips looked moist and soft. I only just noticed that one of hands was still on her waist as my other hand had somehow become entwined with hers. Mimi's other hand ran up the side of my arm and laid it on my face. Mimi slowly lent her face into mine, our lips lightly touched. My heart stopped and I thought that time had forgotten us (stranger things had happened). I didn't know what else to do apart from stop this from ending, so I took my hand off her waist and put it on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, Mimi prised my lips open with her tongue and soon our tongues were intertwining and adrenalin pumping through both of us. After what could not be more than a few seconds, we stopped kissing, our breath coming out in short, sharp gasps. We couldn't stop looking at each other as we both tried to comprehend what had just happened.

. Damn those teenage hormones. I looked tentatively over at her, catching her eyes. I knew I had to do something. I shifted closer to her quietly until I was right next to her.

"Izzy…" She began to say. Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, my lips captured hers again. I slipped my hands under her top so that they each cupped one of Mimi's firm breasts. I gentle squeezed them causing Mimi to arch her back and press herself into my hands. My body was shaking all over. I continued to squeeze and pinch her pale breasts until they we sore.

"Oh, Izzy." she moaned. I continued though I had no idea what I was doing, but stopped suddenly when I felt her hand rub my… my groin. My breathing became arduous as she messaged my most delicate area. I didn't know what to do!

"Just relax." She said. Yes well, easy for her to say. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Her land languidly circled my groin until I could not take it any longer.

"Just do something already!" I stated through gritted teeth to stop me shouting. Mimi laughed lightly.

"Hello? Were back!" a voice came from just the other side of the camp site. DAMN! SHIT! FUCK! Why does Matt have such bad timing?

"Over here!" Mimi said, her cheeks flushed, as she started to walk towards the others.

"Mimi wait!" I said, grabbing her arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She said. I felt very stupid saying this (which rarely happens to me) but I had to know.

"Was I a good kisser?" I said apprehensively.

"You were more than good-you were exceptional!" Mimi said a smile on her rosy lips.

Prodigious!


End file.
